The Upside Of Fighting
by Hopeless Devotion
Summary: Harry is in love with Draco but doesn't know what to do about it. What happens when it turns out requited. READ ON TO FIND OUT! H/D Yaoi/Slash. I'm bad at sumarries it's better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, This is like my 2nd lemon so cut me slack and review!! It was so much fun writing this fanfic. I'm not even kidding. So R&R rewiew review review!!**

**Rated for later chappies.**

**pairing: who could it be but H/D? Possible OOC**

**WARNING! THIS IS GAY MALE SLASH! don't like it dont read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. T.T if I did i'd have a mansion with real harry and draco impersonators.**

**thusstartsmywondefullinebreaktomywonderfuljounralentryofmywonderfulfanfictionthathasdracoandharrybeinggay.**

* * *

**Harry POV**

10/30

I can't keep going like this. Frankly, it's unhealthy. I want someone I can never have. I'll bet he's not even gay... Stupid God of Sexy. With his snow white hair and parchment pale skin. I guess I have a little of a hair fetish... I mean his hair looks so soft and shiny. I would just love to touch it. Just thinking about it makes me blush as my pants seem to grow a size smaller. It doesn't help in school when I stare at him in the middle of potions. Okay, I'll admit it. I love Draco-the-Fucking-Sex-God-Malfoy. I have since sixth year when he couldn't kill Dumbledore. There was something there in his beautiful mercury eyes.

I fell in love with it. It's just spark back there that reminds me that he is actually human an actually has a heart. I always took the chance to catch that glimpse hesitation. Yes yes, I know what you're thinking. "Tell him!" you say. Well, the Gryffindor Courage doesn't include telling your arch-nemesis/love-of-your-life your feelings that aren't hatred.

It's technically our eighth year. We get to retake the last year we missed, because of the war. Most of Draco's friends died in the war and mine all took time off to spend with their families -except Neville- So, we're like a match made in Gay Heaven, right? Well, I thought so, too. He still seems to hate me even though I saved his life. That's supposed to make people fall in love with you they're so grateful, I thought. I thought wrong.

Even though he and I are some of the only 8th year students to come back, he still hates me with a passion. At least there's passion. Hermione says I'm overreacting and he's probably trying to cover it up. She can't force me to do anything by owl, thank Merlin. Her uually feeble attempts of trying to get me to tell Draco about my infatuation are finally wearing through. She's almost got me convinced to just go up to him at breakfast and snog his arse off.

I can't believe it's almost Halloween. Then comes Christmas! That mesns we'll have the Halloween Ball and then Christmas at the Burrow if Mrs. Weasley would be kind enough to allow me to bring Draco. He has nowhere else to go. If anything we could stay in Grimmauld Place then visit the Weasleys on Christmas day. ALSO, Hermione gave this journal to vent to so there will be much much venting.

Well time for breaskfast,

Harry

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was my very short introduction chappie. As I said before REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. They are the most important things to an author like me. please review and continue reading this story. **

**If you don't like Slash and you read this anyway, you must be very masochistic.**


	2. worldly explanations

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 2. That was fast. I'm sorry it's so short. please R&R i live off those things. As always the WARNINGS and DISCLAIMER can be found in the First Chapter**

**Thank you to Jade12Cole, animehpgurl, and Elektra107 for reviewing!**

* * *

**Draco POV**

I was sitting in the Grand Hall eating my small breakfast alone -as usual- when an owl flew by and dropped a single letter. It was from Hemrione. I started owling her over the summersimply for somethin to do. I also needed a little help with this infatuation I have with a certain black-haired, green-eyed savior. Hermione's really helped me out. She refuses to tell me if Harry likes mre back, though. She believes it'll be good for my self esteem. Since I was disowned, she's the only contact or friend I have. I sliced open the letter, anxious to see what she had to say.

Draco,

I beleive now's a good time to make a move. Really, all you need ti dois start a fight and somewhere in ther you'll have a chance to tell him how you feel. Then kiss him and see what happens. Trust me. Owl me and tell me what happens.

Hermione

Okay, that wasn't so helpful,but it seemed easy enough. So,I just have to start a fight. Simple. I'll wait til after breakfast.

**Harry POV**

I just finished my breakfast to Neville when I saw Draco get up and leave. I was snapped out of my trance by Neville snapping in front of my face.

"Harry, it seems I've forgotten my DADA book. Would you mind walking with me while I go get it?"

"Sure, Neville." I agreed, still distracted.

"Just tell him already Harry." Neville said, seeing why I was so distracted.

"Yeah, I ju- what if he says no?"

"Then you'll move on. I don't believe he'd say no, though."

"Why is that?"

"He stares at you when you're not looking," He said, like that explained everything in the world. I'm sure I just gaped at him because after a few secondshe just cuckled.

"C'mon Harry, let's go."

"Okay...." I suddenly had the feeling that Neville knew something that I didn't.


End file.
